cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Senhart
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Heyyo Wassap? =D Nice to see you here at the Wiki. I've taken a look at your page per your request, and it's coming along nicely! With regard to recommendations I'd make about it, there aren't a lot, as it's quite a well-made page. Now, I personally don't like the standard Nation Infobox all that much, but if you like it, that's fine. Otherwise, I'd recommend using , the one I use and helped develop. I also think you may wish to add a map of your nation. The only other thing I think you may want to change is the way your flags appear. Generally, the actual flag is used, as opposed to a picture of the flag (see on Wikipedia for instance). If you want to change those out, you could use Custom27.jpg for your flag, though if you want the correct colors to be used, I'd recommend saving and re-uploading from Wikipedia. The same thing could be done with your war flag by using from Wikipedia. Other than that, it's good. If you need any help, just let me know, I've got a pretty good grasp on the use of wiki software and code, so I can usually find a solution to problems. The only active administrator on the wiki is Lol pie, if you need anything deleted or the like, he's the one to talk to. In solidarity, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) RE: WTF That grapevine is rather unreliable, I'm pleased to say =P My nation is perfectly safe and secure at the time being, and I've no intention of letting it get deleted. :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Axis Sphere I See that you have a nation, which could look alot better in a community called the Axis Sphere (in case you're wondering this is not an alliance offer, so you don't be the only one in the Axis Sphere alliance XD). We have a forums page which you could look at by clicking the link. your nation will be able to interact with CN rulers of the countries, as well as the countries of india, china, russia, the U.S.A and europe. be sure to reply on my talk page if your intrested :D Chao101 (talk • ) 21:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC)